<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Alive by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555941">Stay Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU'>WheatOrWheatByProductUwU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Song: Stay Alive (Reprise)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenton hugged his arm and the two just sat there, listening to the cries of a broken man.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Gyro Gearloose, Della Duck/Goofy, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Max Goof &amp; Della Duck, Max Goof &amp; Goofy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Where is my son," Della yelled urgently, her heart thumping wildly.</p><p> </p><p>"Della! Come in," Gyro said nervously, touching her back as he tried to guide her to a chair, "They brought him in half an hour ago! He lost a lot of blood on the way-"</p><p> </p><p>"Is he alive," Della cried out, whirling around and grabbing him by the shoulders as tears fell down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Gyro looked her in the eyes, grabbing her arms and gently removing them from his shoulders. "Yes, but you have to understand. The bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm."</p><p> </p><p>The tears fell harder as she grabbed his wrist tightly. "Can I see him, please!"</p><p> </p><p>Gyro sighed and opened a door as he gestured for her to follow. "I'm doing everything I can, but the wound was already infected when he arrived," he responded gently.</p><p> </p><p>Della entered and Gyro shut the door, wanting to give the two privacy. Della covered her mouth in shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Max..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Max turned his head, blood trickling out of his mouth. "Della," he croaked out with a small smile. Della hurried over, tears blurring her vision.</p><p> </p><p>"I did exactly as you said, Della," he croaked out, tears trickling down his face, "I held my head up high."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know. I know."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shhh, I know. I know."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I...."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, I know you did everything just right," Della said weakly with a smile as she wiped the tears off of Max's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Even before we got the ten," he continued shakily, whilst Della shushed him and stroked his head, "I was aiming for the sky!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know. I know."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was aiming for the sky!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I know. Shhh, I know. Save your strength and stay alive," Della said urgently, squeezing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"NO!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Della whipped around, shocked. "Goofy," she yelped out, but he ignored Della and darted past her.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he breathing, is he going to survive this? Who did this Della, DID YOU KNOW," Goofy yelled at her, tears running down his face as he shook with anger, fear, and sorrow. Della froze and looked away, her heart panting with guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Max weakly grabbed Goofy's arm, and Goofy instantly turned to look at him, eyes wide and sorrowful.</p><p> </p><p>"Pops, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me," Max whimpered out weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"My son," Goofy said softly, gently grabbing his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"We played piano."</p><p> </p><p>"I taught you piano...."</p><p> </p><p>"You would put your hands on mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Goofy smiled softly, fighting back his treats for his boy. "You changed the melody everytime," he said lovingly, stroking the young puppy's face.</p><p> </p><p>Max let out a little laugh. "I would always change the line!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know. I know."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I would always change the line!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know. I know."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf," the two dogs said in unison. Goofy smiled lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Goofy said, squeezing Max's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf." Della froze as Goofy's eyes widened, realizing Max was no longer responding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>.....</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sept, huit, neuf</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>.....</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sept, huit.....</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gyro froze as the cries echoed through the halls. He felt his heart drop as he realized what had just happened. He bent his head and took off his hat. Fenton hugged his arm and the two just sat there, listening to the cries of a broken man.....</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>